


Boondock Saints.

by Undeadturtle84



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Inappropriate Humor, Major Character Injury, Marvel Cameos, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: Originally written back in 2012,
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus/Original Female Character(s)





	Boondock Saints.

_**(Ireland, November 2003)** _

I was sitting on the back of an old pickup traveling through the countryside of beautiful, but cold as fuck, Ireland by invitation of a woman that I had old spoken to a couple times by phone over the last few years. The last three days had been nothing but nonstop traveling so I was relieved once I had finally reached the end of my jurney thus far when it had stopped in front of a small Tavern dropping me off. Let me tell you a little about myself before I get too far into my tale; I was born and raised in the United States by an Irish Immigrant seeking the freedom she believed could be only found in the US. I did have family in Dublin that I had been staying with for a couple years before leaving for a more rustic, and secluded, part of the Island to get away from City life... It wasn’t like I was on the run or anything... That would just be preposterous, am I right?!

I was loaded down with an overstuffed Army duffle, a large heavy black duffle and a long solid riffle case as I made the last leg of my jurney by foot through the small Village before I found my destination. Not far down the dirt road was a small cottage that looked like it was right out of some old painting or something. I was completely nerve wracked and nauseous as I made my way up the cobblestone path and right up to the front door before giving it a good knock when a short portly woman threw the door open and welcomed me with a rib crushing hug.

“I was beginnin’ ta believe you were never gonna show, Lass!” she stated as she stood aside to let me by “Just, place your bags in the boys' old room and I'll get workin’ on fixin’ ye some tea and a hot meal!”

“Yes Ma’am.” I replied returning her infectious smile as she headed directly into the small kitchen.

Doing just as I was told, I set my things down in the boys' old bedroom. It was small with only a single bed, dresser and closet. Taking off my heavy winter Army coat, gloves and black scarf I walked across the hall to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, wash my face fix my brown naturally curly hair up into a high ponytail, I adjusted my long black cable knit wool sweater and jeans before walking out to the main room.

“Aye, you're just a lovely as me boys said you were!” She said carrying over two mugs of tea “Eyes as green as emeralds too!”

I could feel my face flush, it had been a very long time since I had heard that compliment, “Thank you Ma.” taking a sip of the tea I had to stop and cough as the burning in my throat wasn’t just from the temperature. “Is that... Is that Whiskey?” I asked coughing but only her evil snickering told me that she had in fact spiked our drinks.

“Aye... So, tell me what brings you all the way to Ireland and just how it is that you’ve come to capture both me boy’s hearts, Lass?” she asked reaching over with the bottle of good ole Irish Whiskey and topped off my mug of tea with it.

“Well...” I chuckled nervously before taking another sip “Me full name is Kaya Mary Fralley, Me Mum was originally from Dublin, where I still have some family that like her, I'd rather not be around.” I started off thinking that the crafty old lady knew that I'd be needing a drink right now. “Up till three days ago I had been stayin’ with me cousin but something told me that I needed to make this trip.” I explained. “As for your boys, well they came to my aid one night back in South Boston and instantly became a very important part of my life. You’ve raised two fine men Mrs. MacManus!” sighing heavily I found a farmed picture of her two sons and thought back to how this all started that fateful night back in that alley.


End file.
